Inducement
by CityofPopolac
Summary: A short slash one shot. CLU visits Castor to make a deal but Castor pushes his limits. Rated M for sexual content as always. Please R&R, and enjoy!


**This is aslash featuring the characters CLU and Castor from the film TRON:Legacy. By now I'm sure you're aware of what you're about to read so I hope you're into what is featured. I wanted to mention that I don't own the characters or anything recognizable, but that writing this pairing was incredibly interesting. Unfortunately I'm not sure I would be able to do it again. Enjoy!  
**  
CLU walked into End of Line, his dark shoes soundless on the cream tiles, the yellow lights illuminating from his suit and reflecting off of the glass hallway. His body was tall and tight and his face was set in a neutral expression, soft wrinkles folded on his forehead. He needed to talk to Castor straightforward this time; lately their communication had been less than par and he was growing tired of word games. He was the ulcer in CLU's stomach that he wished desperately to be treated but he was in great need of allies.

He entered the club and was instantly smacked by the smell of sex and alcohol. The place was disgusting, he admitted. But at the same time a change of atmosphere was needed to calm his nerves. Maybe he would have a drink after their meeting, converse with a random civilian about the inner workings of the city which he was becoming alien to with his growing obsession. His mind wandered momentarily before he saw his "friend," the flamboyant program obviously in the process of teasing and misleading another customer.

CLU approached him briskly, his fists clenching and unclenching with the anxiety of wanting a brief conversation. Castor did a double-take at his visitor before turning his back completely on the pair of weary-eyed programs he had been chatting with, his arms outstretched in welcome.

"CLU!" he greeted him in a cheery tone, his mouth bent in a wide smile. CLU did not advance on the embrace but smiled in very slight amusement. "What do you need, _dear friend_?" Castor was a complete ass kisser but he worked hard to keep into everyone's business, thus relaying a plethora of information back to CLU on an almost daily basis. "Normally you send your... henchman. Why the personal visit this fine evening?"

CLU shifted in his stance, joining his hands against the front of his body calmly. "I have news for you," he explained quietly, his eyes boring into Castor's with the upmost seriousness. "News regarding... places outside of the Grid." he spoke carefully as his ally's trust was not to be pushed too far these days.

Castor's eyes lit up and his lips parted to speak but he stopped himself, instead clasping a hand on CLU's shoulder and briskly pulling him towards the unfolding staircase of his private lounge. "Let's hear the news in my quarters," he whispered, his breath too warm and close against CLU's neck for comfort. He reluctantly climbed the stairs into the gray lounge, the bar and couches around them illuminating after a few short flickers. "Have a seat," Castor motioned toward one of the white leather couches with a gloved hand, his smile unnecessarily wide for not knowing what he was about to be told.

CLU hesitated internally and his eyes scanned the room for a less vulnerable option. He crossed the room to a bar and rested his body against the slick edge. "This is going to be brief," he stated tightly, perching his elbows behind him on either side. "I found a way to communicate with... users," he paused to watch Castor's expression, which remained unchanged and excited. "...Outside of the Grid. Particularly... someone who may be able to access something very important to us." CLU knew he was walking a thin line; this information was extremely temperamental and in the wrong hands it could destroy any chance of progression, of perfection, for the system.

Castor's face was frozen in amazement. Already he had been told too much and his already hyperactive personality was overflowing. CLU felt a small squeeze of panic in the pit of his stomach and he felt his volume rising unreasonably, "You _cannot_-" he began to yell despite himself and paused; "You cannot speak of this with anyone." he drew in a deep breath and tilted his head back for a moment before righting himself. "I am telling you this because I will need you to look out for a user named Sam."

"Oh, a _user_ - Sam, of course," Castor jumbled his words nervously, his fingers finicky around the crook of his cane. "CLU, if I might - what will _I_ be receiving for keeping this information under wraps?" he lifted his eyebrows slightly, still smiling.

CLU stared at him momentarily and wondered what possible nerve Castor could have worked up to make such a request. "I could deresolute you in an instant with no consequences to my plans." he remarked sharply. Castor seemed unscathed.

"Oh could you?" he stepped towards CLU, his hips dropping with each step in some bizarre, flirtatious movement that caught him off-guard. "You could derezz me without any hesitation at all?" Castor had an irritating way of annunciating when he tried to intimidate and CLU's anxieties were correct; this conversation could not be brief. He chose not to respond but continued to stare. Castor moved the subject backwards, "I know a quick, _easy_ fix that allow us both to be... fulfilled." his eyes fell over CLU's body and back up again. The panic in CLU's abdomen was returning and spreading to his chest, soon replaced with feelings of disgust and defensiveness.

"You should be content with what I've-" he attempted to cross the lounge to the staircase but Castor blocked him with his body. "What are you doing?"

"Why don't you-" Castor forcefully took him by the shoulders and moved him towards the couch, "Have a seat?"

CLU's stare had become a glare and he didn't budge.

"_Sit_!" Castor suggested and shoved the program backwards so he stumbled and fell into the soft leather with a 'poof.' "There we are." he sat down next to CLU and threw one leg over the other, not even minding when his calf pressed his guest's. "Now..." he slapped his right palm down onto CLU's thigh, his eyes locked not onto his face but his body. "What..." he slowly tiptoed two fingers down to his knee with each word. "Are we going to do about this deal?"

CLU had chosen to stop talking; he knew exactly what was going to happen and he admitted to himself that he couldn't afford to derezz Castor if he wanted to get Sam, if he ever arrived. He could wait it out. He would try.

"Tell me you're at least a little bit interested," he was still talking, trying to get some sort of rise out his now-victim. CLU was staring forward across the room at the lights of the opposite wall and slowly sunk himself into calm, organized thoughts as long as he possibly could. "And now you're not listening. You were always such a prick whenever you _actually_ visited." Castor was touching his stomach now with one silver gloved hand, his fingers tracing the yellow-lighted armor on his abdomen in slow circles. Thanks to its thickness CLU could barely feel his handy work and he focused on keeping his breathes even and slow. He was in no way excited but he had a feeling his body would work against him.

"This is all really just part of the game," Castor was explaining playfully as he slid one hand over CLU's groin and cupping it with a sudden force that disappeared as quickly as it came. CLU inhaled sharply at the contact and discomfort it caused, looking over his opposite shoulder and closing his eyes. It was embarrassing and demeaning to be groped by a freak in the lounge of a club all to keep good ties and benefits. But somehow he couldn't seem to let go and derezz a program that had been so devoted.

"Would you look at me for Christ's sake?" Castor scoffed through a laugh, grabbing CLU's chin and turning his head manually. "Let me see that pretty face of yours." Castor examined his visitor's expression with pale, flashing eyes and felt a tinge of remorse. This _was_ all a game, he realized underneath all of his lustful thoughts and afterwards CLU would most likely never make another visit himself. Shaking it away he clicked his tongue and smiled widely. CLU sighed and rolled his eyes, his expression passive and impatient. "Now then," Castor repositioned and laid an arm across his shoulders. "Maybe I should taste those lips, hmm?" he wiggled with anticipation and waited for a response.

CLU could only look away and almost wished it would happen so the end would arrive sooner.

"I'll take that as a yes-" the program moved quicker than anticipated and CLU's mouth was invaded forcefully. He tried to cry out but his tongue was being assaulted and his body was twisted in a strong panic. Castor's hands grabbed at his chest sloppily, like someone trying to pick up a bar of soap in the bathtub, his fingers harsh and frantic. CLU shoved repeatedly and even reached for his disc before he paused. Calm down, he thought, this could be incredibly worse.

CLU didn't kiss Castor back but sat stiff, trying hard to ignore the nauseating sucking noises his host was creating. His mouth was slopped with spit and for an instant he thought he was going to vomit.

Finally Castor broke off with pink lips. "My my!" he cooed, wiping the corners of his mouth with his thumb and index finger. "That wasn't bad. You're a little rigid, though." CLU shuddered and reluctantly swallowed the contents of his mouth, closing his eyes tight and not reopening them.  
"Are we finished?" he asked weakly, his voice deep and weary.

"Oh no no no," Castor laughed in excitement, wiggling his fingers in front of him. "We have only begun, my dear. Lay down." CLU resisted indefinitely, his body tight with agitation. "Come on now," Castor crumpled his chin with a frown. "We're not going to have to get rough, are we?" at the thought of physical conflict CLU finally gave in, knowing the fight would end in a derezz he would ultimately regret. He slowly turned towards Castor and laid his back against the couch cushions, sighing in comfort when his head sunk into the thick fabric. He folded one leg up level with his body and rested other over the edge then closed his eyes and waited. Nothing happened.

"You're in _such a rush_ to get out of here, aren't you?" the program prodded in an aggravating tone, playing the game in such a way that he was working towards physical conflict. "Just enjoy it, CLU. Think of it as... a gift." CLU felt two hands pressed to the tops of his thighs and began to slide forward, angling down to his inner thighs and then over his hips. His insides were wringing with anxiousness and for once since his creation he almost wished for repurposement. He was being degraded to a toy out of his own poor judgment. As Castor began breaking away the abdomen of his suit he was unaware that CLU was deep in the recesses of his coding, silently punishing himself for the situation he was in.

"Oh _my_," the program sighed in a queer manner when he had exposed his visitor, his high cheekbones tinting red in sudden bashfulness. "Now we're really getting started."

CLU wasn't aroused at all and his state of being was attempting to create a barrier between physical and mental stimuli. But when Castor began to fondle him his body refused to play by the rules and his panic returned. His eyes snapped open to see the program leaning over him with both hands stroking over his soft length, coaxing gently. He felt himself becoming enraged at the inevitable series of events that would further his embarrassment and he bit hard on his tongue and let his head rest back again. "Don't be so upset," Castor assured him in a thick tone, "Whatever happens happens."

The friction and well-placed fingertips soon had him shifting his hips in discomfort, his body going along well with the touching but his mind appalled and upset. His erection was hardening with each passionate brush provided and he knew this was going to be followed through on whether or not he desired it. He _could_ get up now, force his way out, and go to his ship. But how could he hide the aftermath of Castor's hands? Good decision lying down, he thought to himself, I could have gotten out of here 30 millicycles earlier with just raw lips.

His eyes were closed again and his lips were pursed tight but his breathing had quickened and Castor watched the flexing and relaxing of his stomach muscles with deep greed. "I thought you weren't excited," he said in a low whisper, slowing his motions. "I think this proves otherwise..." he leaned down and slid the tip of CLU's erection into his mouth, sucking lightly.

Against his self-control CLU moaned and his back arched upwards, his fingers digging into the couch's slick fabric. He moaned again and shifted his hips, part of him still wanting so badly to pull away. His biological reaction outweighed his programmed reaction and soon his groans were loud and rhythmic, but his eyes remained closed, the only barrier he had left. "I hate you," he crooned eventually, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as Castor indulged in more of his length. The program released muffled laughter and continued to work, his pale eyes constantly on his partner but never receiving mutual contact.

Soon CLU was crying out uncontrollably and his chest heaved as he hoped it would end soon, the horrible mixture of pleasure and disappointment. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and his insides were so wound up he felt at any moment he would fall unconscious, overworked and exhausted. Castor was relentless with his mouth and hands and just when CLU thought it would be finished he felt all contact disappear from his erection and he opened his eyes.

"Look at you!" Castor was wiping his mouth again, his own forehead slick with sweat. "Not enjoying this, huh?" he shrugged his shoulders and touched CLU with two fingers briefly before pulling away. CLU inhaled sharply, now irritated with the want to be finished. "Quite a reaction," Castor laughed in surprised, his eyes studying every inch of his visitor's body. "What now?"

"Be done with it," CLU growled through gritted teeth and swallowed as much of his frustration as he could. "You're a bastard for all of this."

"Am I? I'm a bastard for pleasuring you?" Castor couldn't help but smile in his dominant position; he had complete control of this Leader of the Grid. "And now despite all of this talk, you want me to make you cum. Is that right?"

CLU released a tight exhale, his eyes glued to the ceiling tiles above him. "Yes."

"That didn't sound quite as desperate as I hoped," the program leaned over and ran his lips over the tip of CLU's erection and his body noticeably ached from the pleasure. "More of that than?" he offered.

"Yes," CLU groaned reluctantly and his hand subconsciously moved for his erection in impatience. Castor allowed him to touch himself, his eyes widening in enjoyment as CLU ran his gloved fingers over his length expertly, hitting all of his sensitive spots and sighing in accordance. He let this go on for several seconds until he feared CLU would end the pleasure himself and Castor couldn't let that happen.

"Okay daddy," he cooed and firmly moved CLU's hand away to replace it with his own. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" he began sucking again and CLU let out a long, pitiful whine of satisfaction at the touch. His face was flush but also blushing in shame as he closed his eyes again and allowed erotic thoughts to invade his mind, rushing along to a release.

When he felt his pressure breaking he hissed between his teeth and arched his back, releasing into Castor's mouth and catching him off-guard. If he wasn't overcome with euphoria he would have laughed but his body was throbbing and his mind was enveloped in hormonal ecstasy. Castor coughed and spit, his eyes red and watery from gagging. "Dirty boy!" he exclaimed, slapping CLU on the thigh as he daintily wiped his mouth with his silver glove. "It's only right to give a word of warning!"

"I don't think I owed you that much," CLU grunted and he lazily repaired his suit, lying relaxed on the leather as he waited for it to complete. He glanced at Castor now who had become quiet and reserved, completely out of character. "I'm hoping the deal is sealed." CLU stood and smoothed his hair as he walked towards the stairs.

"Of course," Castor smiled at him weakly and took up his cane but didn't stand. He watched as CLU climbed down the stairs and disappeared into End of Line. Castor pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and drew in a deep breath. CLU was never going to return, he had made sure of it.


End file.
